The GaIN hospital libraries' local automation project builds on the strengths of the existing Georgia Interactive Network for Medical Information (GaIN) and introduces library technology at the grassroots level. In response to unique needs of each of the participating institutions, the project will implement selected modules of the GaIN network library automation software in three network hospital libraries. The project will establish mini-models for local hospital library automation that will position these libraries for technological intra-institutional and outreach networking at the local level. The purposes of the GaIN local library automation project are to promote the use of local resources by local health professionals; to help maintain the vitality of information services in patient care sites serving rural areas by introducing technologically up-to-date information services; to reduce the technical services and circulation duties in these minimally staffed libraries in order to obtain more quality librarian time for provision of front-line information services; to characterize the steps, identify the variables in the process including those related to the different settings, and realistically define the phases and time required in the implementation of hospital library automation; to evaluate the results of hospital library automation, particularly to measure the utility and value to end users as well as the effects on perceived image and standing of the library within the institution.